Flood Gate
by headphone frenzy
Summary: This is what we live for. To live, fall apart, and repiece ourselves anew. GingaShipping. Mars-bashing. Language! One shot.


Flood gate.

Headphone does not own.

(x)

If there was any way to describe his feelings for her, the one word essay on it would be the four letters that spelt out 'hate'. He really, truly, honestly did hate her, with almost every fiber in his body. Her face was round and flat enough to be mistaken for a plate, her body was so slim it would probably snap if the wind blew hard enough (which he prayed to happen every day), and her 'precious parts' were far too large for someone with such a small physique. In total honesty, he wanted to strangle her, the pearl-less calm with red hair and a knack for sounding obnoxious and yet at the same time what every other male body in Team Galactic thought of as 'sexy' and 'seductive'.

He wanted her to walk off the face of the earth, with or without the necessary push.

Almost every morning for three years, he could always hear her low chuckles and high squeals coming from their Boss's office, and every single time he would feel so used and uncaring that every fiber in his being just wanted to die. 'It's all her fault', he told himself, combing his hair back so as to soothe him a bit, his heart racing like sea-biscuit and his mind thinking foul, loathsome thoughts. 'If she wasn't around, then I wouldn't have anything to worry about.'

What was he even worried about anymore?

He'd lost all dignity when he was caught with some random grunt in the sleeping area (ever wonder about that 'one person to a bed' rule? That was all him), he'd lost his respect the day he first heard the shrieks and cries, he'd lost his pride when Jupiter found it was appropriate to prank him while he slept by snapping awkward pictures of him to get back at him for accidentally walking in on her doing awkward things in her office, he'd lost his hope in humanity when the newest security guard was caught having sex instead of watching the front door, and he'd lost his patience for anything when a certain perky-breasted red-head asked him why he was always in a foul mood.

In all honesty, he still thinks she deserved it. Something in his mind still justifies that _she_ was the reason behind his foul mouth and attitude, and that her presence was what caused him to beg whatever holy and righteous being watched over him to just end his misery and shoot _one_ of them.

"You're a fucking cunt, and the only way you're even fucking here is because you've been whoring yourself to the man you work for! You don't have any talent as either a trainer or a leader, and I would hardly think that anyone even wants to be around you when you're always just trying to get someone to look at your newest _fucking __**implant**_**s**!"

Though, the thing is, part of him still thinks he didn't deserve what was to happen next, but then again, karma did always have a thing or two against him ever since he gave Will a wedgy in third grade. (Look at him now! He was in the Elite four!)

"Saturn, my office. _Now_."

In all honesty, the cat-haired male saw it coming, he knew that his superior would hear the bath of insults he was drenching that whore with, and would take her side with everything she said, because the younger male couldn't hardly compete with the services that the girl truly gave to her company. All he had was pointy hair to make fun of, leadership skills that were that of a sixth grade schoolgirl, and a level of skill in pokemon raising and battling that couldn't hardly compete with the champions. In all honesty, he didn't even know why he tried so hard.

And as much as it honestly pained him to admit it, it wasn't like anyone really did care about him anyway.

Regardless, however, now all he had going for him were the chastises from his superior, and the fact that the only thing keeping him above drowning in the darkness of regret and guilt was the chair centered in the middle of Cyrus's office, right before his toweringly tall desk. He could hear every word of it filled with fury, and yet somehow, nothing really fazed him anymore. He knew he was going to loose his job, he knew he was going to most likely go home, chomp down on some happy pills, and pray to die in his nightmare-filled dreams.

"I am thoroughly astounded at your lack of control, Saturn. Not only do you find it within you to insult one of your own comrades, but to do so in front of the rest of the company. Do you have any idea how that looks to the grunts? To think that they can just run you over, push the right buttons and suddenly you're loosing your temper? Despicable."

In all honesty, the rest of the speech was kind of drowned out, the only thing going through the cat haired male's mind being the fact that the chair he sat in, that he demanded to keep him up straight, was most likely the one that the screwed in, where she screamed and shrieked obnoxiously. In all honesty, he was disgusted by everything at this point.

He hated her so much that maybe even Hades pitied him at this point, if he held his breath and listened closely, he could faintly hear the cackling of the underworld.

"Am I going to loose my job?"

He was preparing himself for the worst, and in all honesty, part of him was thinking he would just be beaten around, shoved in the basement for a few hours, maybe roughed up a bit more until he could never break under any circumstance, and then be set to resume his duties like nothing happened. But, no, nothing ever worked out the smoothly for him, nothing. Part of him knew he would be forced to apologize to the whore who he hated, loathed, and in all honesty, he refused to do that; he would never in his entire life dare to say sorry to what the truth was.

"No,"

He knew it. He always knew what was going to happen, because irony hated him this much, and everything that could go wrong, would, and this meant that he wouldn't loose his job, but he'd probably receive a black eye and would still have to apologize for the 'insensitivities' that he said about the stupid bitch. His feet clicked against each other nervously, anticipating the response.

"Instead, you will go march over to your co-worker, apologize for your foul mouth and when you're done, we'll settle on things that could possibly make up for this."

"Never." Saturn's voice surprised him as well, but he just allowed the words to flow, with or without the permission of the older, much more experienced male.

"What was that?"

He could see the irritation etching its way across Cyrus's face, and he could see the pure essence of fury being churned inside of the dull, mostly lifeless eyes that floated inside of the loose sockets, all-nighters and late-nights drawing a thick line of violet velvet under each eye, filling up each lower-lid, and drawing life itself from his cheeks. In all honesty, the sky-haired male looked rather dead the majority of the time, and with each passing day, even his voice sounded more and more flat, like the earth itself was draining him clean of the energy he faked the public out of.

"I said I would never apologize to her, Mars is a whore, and the only way she's this high up in her rank is because of the fact that she's been having sex with you for _three years_ now," The older man was about to throw in some comment about how it was obviously not true, that every source he had was an obvious liar and the spinners circle needed to get it's head on straight, but the cat haired male continued on, not even breathing to keep him from being interrupted. "And don't even try to deny it, I can hear it, actually, I think everyone in this building can hear it, the way she squeals and screams like a whorish pig, it's disgusting! And on top of it all, she doesn't have _any_ leadership skills." He paused for a moment, before lowering his voice back down to normal. "Do you know how she gets her underlings to obey her? She fucking promises them 'compensation', aside from payment of course, and makes sure that she doesn't bring any females on her missions, because otherwise she doesn't get everything done that she needs to get done, and she's been doing that for _at least_ the past couple years, if not longer! She is a _horrible_ human being!"

A few minutes, just for him to catch his breath, and for his boss, who was thoroughly appalled by the new information he was just barraged with, to figure out if he was going to continue on his rant or not. Deeming him as done, the sky-haired male chose to retort, his voice as shaky as it would ever be, and if Saturn hadn't known the man and taken note on all of his little traits and clicks, he wouldn't have even noticed it at all, considering the subtleness of it.

"Saturn, let me get this straight, you've been eavesdropping on the meetings between I and Mars?"

"Well I don't think it's really considered that when I'm in the lounge getting a soda and I hear screaming and rush off to wherever to see if someone's infiltrating the base, or getting shanked in some broom closet."

"Saturn, have you, or haven't you?" His voice was getting dangerously low, and I could smell the rage that was radiating off of him in profound _waves_.

"I think everyone has, she's not really that discreet on hiding her screams."

His boss obviously wasn't that fond of the sarcasm, and preferred to simply sigh in pure rage his dislike of the statement.

'This is all her fault', the cat-haired male thought to himself with enough spite in his own mind to kill Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town twenty times over. 'If she didn't exist, I wouldn't have to worry about what he thinks of me, and I wouldn't have any competition.' God, what was he, a thirteen year old girl?

"Saturn, I'm not really sure what to do with you, and in all honesty, I think letting you go would be the worst option?"

"Why, because you think I'd tell the public the truth? Is that it? You think that my loyalty towards you for the past three years even when I could hear you screwing that whore was _fake_? You think that just because I'm the only male commander that I'm obviously just here because of the decent pay and the fact that I'm able to command people and bend them to my will? Is that it?"

"Saturn, now, there's absolutely no need to get so-"

"Yes there is! I am thoroughly enraged at the fact that you think I'm here, running little errands here and there for whatever you want to achieve world domination, simply out of my own selfish wants! Did it ever even cross your mind that this entire time, I've been doing this all because I want you to achieve your goals, I _want_ you to think of me as useful and maybe even," He knew he was loosing his control on his own mouth, he knew that everything was about to fall through and he would end up spilling something he wasn't even able to come to terms with on his own. "Or even the thought that I _cared_ about you enough to stay by your side, because in all honesty, I would have left _years_ ago if it was anything less than that!"

The room suddenly became silent after his outburst, and every single thought in his mind was racing, and all he could do from sobbing his eyes out in a pathetic feat was gnaw at the inside of his mouth and grip the arms on the chair with enough force that he felt his fingernails cutting into the thin, cheap, fake leather. Cyrus simply stared at him, his eyes slightly agape (Only slightly, but if he were a normal person instead of a zombie, they would have been wide enough to pop out), and his pupils dilated from the information that he suddenly received that made everything make sense.

"Saturn are you telling me-"

"Yes, I'm telling you I am fucking _gay_. And not only that, but for _you!_ It seems ridiculous, doesn't it, go ahead, and laugh it up! I mean, it's weird to think that I like guys, let alone the man that I _work for_!" The cat-haired male covered his eyes, wetness starting to swell up in them from both embarrassment and humiliation, and while he didn't have any pride left anymore, the least he could have been left with was his sanity. But, no, he was never allowed to have anything aside from his proper organs and a place to sleep at night. (Though, sometimes, he doubted that he would even have that, considering the late nights he had to pull on a constant for his sky-haired superior.)

There was silence in the room, but he didn't dare the pull the fingers from his eyes, because he could hear the smirk of his superior, and he could smell the hatred and the disgust that he knew the man _must_ have been feeling. He was pathetic really, the only prominent male figure in his life was his leader, and he had to simply fall head over heels for the male, even though he's known for the past _three fucking years_ that the man was out-of-order, and wouldn't be accepting of him any time soon.

"Why would I laugh at you?"

The words were hardly audible, barely above a whisper, and the midnight-haired commander could feel in those few simple words that his reaction was far from hatred, maybe even something less then disgust, and maybe even something more-so along the lines of pity. In all honesty, the man sounded a bit more docile and maybe even _sympathetic_ then anything really. 'This is ridiculous' Saturn thought to himself, spite and venom filling his own words to the point he thought he would drown in the poison. 'He's just wearing another mask, there's no chance he would accept me.'

'No chance ever.'

"Because, I'm a pathetic fool who always chooses people that are always unavailable."

Saturn could hear himself breaking; he could feel his heart shattering to bits as he came to the sudden realization of what he had said, and what the repercussions of it were. The cat-haired male felt the salty wetness stain his cheeks, and part of him really didn't even care to wipe the marring tears away, considering how pathetic he was already, hiding it would only make him more obvious.

"Saturn..."

The statement sounded more like a reassurance then anything, and somehow, the aforementioned male could feel something in the back of his mind start to operate again, attempting to push out all of his negative emotions that sprang up so quickly. Gripping tighter to the armchair, he remembered what that small little feeling was, that tiny little emotion that put up such an effort against the foul temptresses of emotions, and he remembered so easily what it was called.

It scorched his tongue so much, but he dared to whisper it, just barely above the white noise of machinery and walking that echoed hollowly outside of his office.

"But, hey, maybe I was just, just hoping."

"Hope? Didn't think you had it in you." For once, it seemed that the sky-haired male was using some sort of sarcasm, some sort of humor, but with the dryness of it, mixed with his deep, demeaning voice, it sounded more like an insult than anything. But, the younger male didn't mind much, his bosses' statement was just the truth.

Another tear streamed down his right cheek, and his teeth clenched ever-so-slightly at the thought of him being so absolutely _pathetic_, and in front of such a fucking important person in his life.

"I didn't think so either, but, hey, I'm just _full_ of surprises today, huh?" Silence engulfed the air again, if only for the briefest of moments, before the younger blue-haired male opened his mouth, promptly closing it as though the words were completely lost from him. Mere seconds later, the cat-haired commander opened his mouth again, sounds actually forming this time into a comprehensible sentence of letters and words. "But, would you ever," A small pause, a frown of misery forming on his lips, his mouth being a bit distorted as a half choked sob, half laugh of pure mirth, and forming into a disgusting triangle before returning back into a composed line.

"Would you ever, consider me?"

A pang of guilt hit Saturn's heart, shattering the already broken chunks into just dust, said powder seeming to fly away in the nonexistent breeze in the now-silent office. He wished the floor would open up and simply swallow him whole, because that surely would have been more pleasant then sitting on the hot-spot of a seat while being stared straight through with eyes that were most likely glaring, most likely calculating, and most likely furious. Fear hit his gut now, the emotions of negativity no longer being able to travel to his heart, and he stirred slightly in his spot, but he didn't dare move enough to be nearly as noticeable as he was sure his stomach was as he breathed heavily.

A tap hit against the sky-haired male's desk, and Saturn didn't dare look up, figuring that the man was simply ignoring his melodramatic acts and just going on with some far-more-important paperwork. Almost insulted, Saturn chanced a glance through his tear-stained fingers, only to remove his entire hand in a gasp of a movement, as he could now feel pressure.

Pressure against his lips as they were being pressed against by his superior's.

Pressure against his now-re-grown heart as he could feel 'hope' mix strongly with 'harmony'.

Pressure against a flood gate as it was slowly damming up again, all of the hateful emotions suddenly becoming suppressed again as he could feel nothing but bliss now. There was no way in hell he was ever letting go now.

No matter what.

(x)

UGH.

HORRIBLE ENDINGS. But, what can you do? ;D

I _REALLY_ don't like Mars. Like, at all. If you can tell that, you gain ten internet points and can know crown yourself as 'captain obvious'. Huzzah.

Flames are appreciated. The hotter the better, considering I've already got sun-burn bad enough to kill small infants.


End file.
